


Puppet Strings Of The Past

by AnimeDragon11



Category: Five nights at Freddy‘s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Chica feels like she's being used, like a puppet. But is it just a feeling of boredom? Chica may have to ask the Puppet mistress herself for help. Will they both free themselves from the strings of the past that tie them down? And along the way they'll meet new and old friends alike.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chica feels like she's being used, like a puppet. But is it just a feeling of boredom? Chica may have to ask the Puppet mistress herself for help. Will they both free themselves from the strings of the past that tie them down? And along the way they'll meet new and old friends alike

**Puppet Strings Of The Past**

**Summery**

**Chica feels like she's being used, like a puppet. But is it just a feeling of boredom? Chica may have to ask the Puppet mistress herself for help. Will they both free themselves from the strings of the past that tie them down? And along the way they'll meet new and old friends alike.**

**Chapter One: Many Questions**

**Chica's POV**

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Three Moons! Why do I feel like I'm controlled by someone else? Is my mind even my own? I sighed again.

"Maybe the Puppet will know?" I muttered to myself as I left the stage and I began to make my way to the Prize Corner. I stopped in the entrance of the Prize Corner, I had always been a bit terrified of the Puppet, I never told the others... obviously. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that the Puppet was right in front of me until she spoke.

"Hi. What's up? It must be something really important because you are usually never one to come near the prize Corner." She observed with a tilt of her head. I let out a surprised shriek, but Puppet covered my mouth with a hand.

"Shh, we don't want to alert the others do we? I think that would be a bad idea." The Puppet said with a thoughtful hmm sound. I slowly nodded in response.

"The others are like animals. But I am very aware." The Puppet said, as she guided me into the room. I blinked in confusion.

"You sound like a child." I blurted out before I could even think about it. The puppet just giggled quietly and replied.

"Your pretty observant I see. Your correct, I am indeed a child chickadee." The puppet said, with a laugh of childish amusement. I just blinked in surprise.

"Wait, what? Really?" I exclaimed. For years I had suspected that the Puppet seamed younger then us, and I was right. The puppet giggled again.

"Now, what was it you came here for Chica? I can tell you have a lot of questions." I blinked again. How did she figure that out? I wondered in bewilderment.

"Hee Hee. Silly yellowbird, it shows plainly on your face." She said, tilting her head again. I stiffened at the nickname. I sighed in defeat and spoke up.

I explained to her everything that was on my mind. And by the time I was finished, the Puppet had a thoughtful look on her face... well I think she did.

"Hmm, I get why you didn't tell the others. Their not... well... let's just say they aren't as patient and understanding." The Puppet remarked with a hint of frustration and amusement in her words.

"You know... these robots wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me... well your robots wouldn't be... mine was designed to keep an eye on me and protect me... but... well... it ended with me and the Puppet both dying. Me from injuries... and the puppet going out in the rain... I then became the Puppet... I-I don't want to explain the rest, it's far to sad..." Puppet explained, her voice becoming sad and broken.

I could only stare in both complete shock and horror. I had not known any of that. But why had Puppet told me all of this? I wondered in confusion.

***A Few Minutes Later***

**Puppet's POV**

I was boooored! I sighed and banged my head against the inside of my box. I then began to sing pop goes the weasel. Why? Cause I'm bored!

"All around the Mulberry Bush, The monkey chased the weasel. The monkey stopped to pull up his sock, Pop! goes the weasel. Half a pound of tuppenny rice, Half a pound of treacle. Mix it up and make it nice, Pop! goes the weasel." I laughed quietly to myself as I kept singing for a while longer. Yes, I know both versions of the song. I then sang the other version for my own amusement.

"Half a pound of tuppenny rice, Half a pound of treacle. That's the way the money goes, Pop! goes the weasel. Up and down the City road, In and out the Eagle, That's the way the money goes, Pop! goes the weasel." I laughed quietly to myself as I kept singing for a while longer.

I suddenly stopped when I heard the sound of metal footsteps. I peeked my head out of my box to see Freddy. I tilted my head.

"Hay Puppet? What are you doing? There's no night guards, so why are you singing pop goes the weasel?" I just sighed and replied with a childish whine.

"Because I'm booored!" I complained, rolling my eye-lights in annoyance. Fredy just laughed quietly and left the room.

I sighed again, ugh! Why am I soooooo boooored? I just decided to take a nap instead. I yawned and curled up and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Escaping From The Pizzeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chica feels like she's being used, like a puppet. But is it just a feeling of boredom? Chica may have to ask the Puppet mistress herself for help. Will they both free themselves from the strings of the past that tie them down? And along the way they'll meet new and old friends alike.

**Puppet Strings Of The Past**

**Summery**

**Chica feels like she's being used, like a puppet. But is it just a feeling of boredom? Chica may have to ask the Puppet mistress herself for help. Will they both free themselves from the strings of the past that tie them down? And along the way they'll meet new and old friends alike.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay bus. Here's another chapter for Puppet Strings Of The Past. Puppet and Chica will pull off their escape plan, and Goldy joins in, wanting to escape the pizzeria as well. I hope you will enjoy. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Two: Escaping From The Pizzeria**

**Puppet's POV**

I sat in my box the sound of Grandfathers Clock playing in the background. I was awoken sometime later by a quiet tapping on the top of my box. I sleepily peaked my head out from the top of my box to see Chica, and to my surprise Goldy as well.

"Psst. Puppet, c'mon. Tonight is when we escape, remember?" Chica said in a quiet whisper. I was wide awake at that, I shot my head up so fast and I ended up hitting my head on my music box. It took a moment for my vision to clear.

"Are you alright Puppet?" Chica asked with a worried look as I robed my sore head with a hand. I nodded once my vision cleared.

"C'mon, let's go. You wanna come to Goldy?" I asked as I slowly climbed out of my box. (Three Moons! My head hurts. Can robots get concussions?) I wondered, as the three of us slowly and quietly made our way out of the pizzeria.

But we didn't know that a night guard was there, and we all froze when we saw a red light came on. I froze in the shadows of the hallway that we were walking down.

"Three Moons! We're dead, we're so dead." I muttered quietly to myself and both Chica and Goldy nodded in agreement. As we all held our breath in anticipation, we all hoped that there was a pizzeria nearby.

"What are you three doing?" We all turned to see the night guard... but this one seamed way younger then the others, and it was a girl this time.

"Hmmm... you guys don't act like killer robots. Did I miss something important?" The girl muttered to herself with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh... the name's Tsunami. I don't really want to be here, but it's better then being stuck at home bored out of my mind." The teenager exclaimed, rolling her aqua green eyes. I blinked in confusion.

"You still didn't answer my question, what are you three doing?" Tsunami asked, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow. I looked at Chica and Goldy, should we tell her what we're planning?

In the end we told Tsunami what are plan was, and to our complete surprise, she was willing to help us escape. She covered us each with a black cloak to hide what we were. She to put on a cloak, but hers was pale blue, like the color of ice.

**Chica's POV**

It took a while but Tsunami was able to lead us to a rundown looking pizzeria. I could only stare in shock. How is this building still standing? I wondered, as we entered the run-down building.

"What is this place?" Goldy asked looking around with curiosity. Tsunami was the one to answer the golden bears question.

"It's called Circus Baby's Pizza." Tsunami quietly explained, a thoughtful expression then crossed her face.

"I'm not sure if the animatronics here still work or not. So... we should be careful." Tsunami admonished quietly, and the three of us nodded.

It turned out that the animatronics were still active. They powered on at the sight of a new Night Guard. Tsunami frowned and tilted her head.


	3. Chapter Three: Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chica feels like she's being used, like a puppet. But is it just a feeling of boredom? Chica may have to ask the Puppet mistress herself for help. Will they both free themselves from the strings of the past that tie them down? And along the way they'll meet new and old friends alike.

**Puppet Strings Of The Past**

**Summery**

**Chica feels like she's being used, like a puppet. But is it just a feeling of boredom? Chica may have to ask the Puppet mistress herself for help. Will they both free themselves from the strings of the past that tie them down? And along the way they'll meet new and old friends alike.**

**Chapter Three: Familiar Faces**

**Circus Baby’s POV**

I power on as my emerald green eyes began to scan the room. I could sense a human and... three animatronics? I blinked in shock. I decided to watch them to see what they would do.

At first they all just stood there, not knowing where to go. But then one of the animatronics motioned with a black and white striped hand, and the others followed her lead.

I continued to watch them as they explored the pizzeria. One of the animatronics felt very familiar, but I could’ve place a talon on why. I just shrugged and observed as they finally entered where I was located.

Once they entered, the one leading the group stopped in it’s tracks. I could the flashing of white eye-lights from the folds of the black cloak. I tilted my head, I was now untreated. I mowed myself as much as I could so that I could see.

Then the one in the grunt of the group removed it’s good, and what I saw made my blood run cold like ice. It was the puppet... but there was something about it that called out to me. And I quietly whispered a name that I had’t said in decades.

“C-Charlie?” I whispered, and the Puppet’s head shot strait up at her real name being used. She looked up at me as her eye-lights flashed. Then recognition flashed and her voice came out in a soft, almost inaudible whisper

“Elizabeth?” Charlie spluttered out, as I slowly nodded my robotic head. It was then that the others decided three removed their cloaks. I nearly had a heart attack at what I saw.

It was silent for a while, then it was ken by Tsunami. When the fifteen year old started speaking, we all turned our attention to her.

"So... were you two childhood friends before you died?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow and her arms were crossed.

I looked at Charlie, who looked at me with a tilt of her head and a flash of her eye-lights. I just blinked and tilted my head in confusion. I don't understand the Puppet sometimes.

"To answer your question... yes, we were childhood friends." I finally replied after a short while. Tsunami nodded and smiled cheekily at us, that look sent chills down my robotic body.

“What was this crazy teanager planing to do?” I thought, with a worried look on my face. I stared at her with a bit of trepidation. She pulled something out from her bag, I blinked in confusion... a glitter bob? I blinked, and the next thing I saw was it flying though the air and it hit the glass. 

“What was that for?” I asked, as Tsunami started laughing uncontrollably. I just gave a frustrated sigh, bu my face showed amusement. Once the girl caught her breath, she answered my question with amusement shining in her aqua green eyes. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to have some fun.” She explained, with a wide grin and a playful look in her eyes. I just laughed quietly and shook my head. 


End file.
